I love him not, I love him
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: Germany thinks about the pros and cons of being with Italy. FemGermanyxItaly.


**AN: ****hey people!**

**A new day, a new story!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

_He was useless as a soldier._

"Ve. Germany! Germany! I made you something!" Italys voice rang out through her house.

Louise looked up from her paperwork as the Italian entered her office holding something

"Italy. Please don't interrupt me when I'm…" the rest of the words were cut off as he held something out to her.

Sighing, and knowing that he wasn't going to go away, she stood up and took the gift. Uncovering it she saw that it was a painting of her sleeping in the moonlight.

"You look so pretty at night so I decided to draw you. Do you like it?" he asked her smiling.

Louise just stared at the picture for a moment before smiling. She reached over her desk and hugged Feliciano.

"Yes Feliciano I like it. Thank you."

_That's because he wasn't a soldier. He was an artist._

_He constantly flirts with other girls._

"Your so pretty Ms. And you look very nice in that dress."

Louise clenched her fists and gritted her teeth.

Her brother looked over his shoulder in amusement and teasingly said "You know West I don't think green is your color."

Louise snarled at him and walked away from the market place and back to her house. She slammed the door behind her and immediately got out her cleaning supplies.

Whenever she needed to let out her emotions or organize her thoughts there was no better way than cleaning in her opinion.

She washed the floor with a scowl on her face and nearly broke the handle of the mop.

"German~~~~y. Are you in here?" a familiar voice called out.

Felicianos head popped out from the corner smiling as usual. He took a few steps forward before seeing her face.

"Is something wrong Germany?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

Mutely Louise shook her head.

Italy was surprisingly quiet for a few moments before saying "If it bothers you so much I'll stop flirting with other girls."

"It doesn't bother me." she said, curtly and without looking at him.

"But Germany-" he started only for Louise to interrupt "Italy it's alright. Now please leave I'm busy."

That shut Italy up. Germany only called him by his countries name when she was either giving an order to him, and even then it's most of the time his human name, or when she was really mad at him.

Or upset.

"Okay Germany. I'll just make us some dinner then." he said, with his head hanging low. He nearly left the room before he turned back and said "I may say that they are pretty but you are beautiful."

_But he always knows the right way to apologize._

_He was no sense of personal space._

Germanys legs trembled and nearly collapsed under her weight. She stumbled into her house as quietly as she could. There was a high chance that Feliciano was in her house and she didn't want to wake him.

This war. This fucking war was hell. From the bombings to the actual fighting in the field. And the concentration camps. Dear g-d the concentration camps.

And there was absolutely nothing she could fucking do.

Her entire body hurt. She was hurting physically, mentally, emotionally, and every other goddamn 'ally' someone can think of. She just wanted to cry and let it all out. But she can't do that. She has to remain strong and sure. No weakness. And right now all she could do was to go to sleep.

"Germany?" a familiar voice called out.

No goddamn it no. Why now?

"Feliciano. Go back to bed." she grunted as best as she could.

Italy didn't listen and if anything he came closer.

German pressed her hand over her eyes. "Italy please. Just go back to bed."

He didn't answer and the next thing Germany knew was he was holding her tightly in his arms.

"It's okay Germany. It's okay." he murmured.

Louise struggled to get out of his arms. "I know it's okay Feliciano now please let me go."

Italy didn't answer but held her tighter. One of his hands came to her head and tucked it against his shoulder.

Finally Germany cracked down. She clutched Italys shirt, he was actually wearing a shirt to bed, and sobbed into his shoulder. Sobs racked her body as he held her tighter and hummed an Italian song quietly.

_But he always knows when I need his touches the most._

_He always takes siestas._

Germany glanced over her book to the sleeping Italian on the couch.

She pulled her glasses off for a moment to get a better look at Feliciano. He always looked so relaxed in his sleep. Not a care in the world.

So in other words he looked the same only that he was asleep.

Germany smiled slightly as she placed her elbow on the armrest and her head in her hand. Her ally was always, and probably will always remain, somewhat of a mystery. And while she loved knowing something she had no problem with trying to figure it out.

Smiling she slid her glasses back on and focused once more on the book in her hands with her gaze occasionally going to Feliciano.

_But that's because he also knows that I need my own few moments of alone time as well._

Yes he had his negatives, but with those negatives came positives. And with it love.

Louise smiled down at Feliciano who was fast asleep, the moonlight shining brightly on him.

She sat up slightly. She didn't mind the blanket falling off and revealing her naked body, she didn't care anymore. It wasn't like he hadn't seen any of it.

She leaned over and whispered in his ear "Ich liebe dich." before going back under the covers and falling asleep herself.

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
